European Fantasy
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Hot little one story that contains three sexy European men, light bondage, S&M, and fantastic sex. Wade Barrett/Drew McIntyre/Sheamus/Random Female. R&R.
1. Three European Men, One girl

She was on her knees, a silk red scarf tied around her eyes and her hands bound behind her back. She was nude, except for the small black thong. The three European men stood looking at her, the English man's hand wrapped around her hair, holding her head in place while the Irish and Scottish men trailed their eyes over their toy's body.

"I am so hard right now." the Scottish man said as he rubbed his hard length through his black dress pants

"Patience, Drew." the English man said

"Wade, you know I don't have patience...not at a time like this." Drew said

Wade just shook his head and bent next to the girl, keeping his his right hand fisted tightly in her hair. He cupped her chin with his left hand, and trailed his index finger over her jaw line.

"Are you ready to play?" he asked, his breath hot against her ear

"Yes, Sir." She replied softly

"Good girl." Wade looked at the red haired Irish man and nodded

Sheamus stepped in front of the kneeling girl and unzipped his pants, sliding them down over his hips to revel his long, hard cock and placed it in front of her mouth.

"Suck, baby." he growled

She opened her mouth and licked his cock before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Wade stood, released the girls hair, and walked over to his suitcase. Sheamus placed his hand on the back of the girl's head, guiding her deeper down on his cock, groaning as she worked him over.

"Such a hot mouth, that's a girl, take it all in."

Wade returned and once again bent next to the girl. He reached over and placed the tight clamps on her nipples, causing her to whimper and groan, sending vibrations over Sheamus' member. She wiggled her hips, squirming from the pain, and Wade smirked.

"Wade, come on, I can't take it anymore." Drew complained

"Alright, all right." Wade shook his head as he slid his hand in the girls thong, rubbing her throbbing clit "I think she's ready anyway. Come on."

The girl moaned as Sheamus removed himself from her mouth and Wade removed his hand from her thong. Wade stood, pulled off the girl's blindfold, and threw it over to the suitcase. The girl blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light, and she looked up at the men who stood in front of her. Drew stood to her left, shirtless and barefoot, only wearing his black slacks, his bulge clearly visible, his long light brown hair falling over his shoulders. She licked her lips as she glanced to her right to look at Sheamus. Although he was pale, he was still very fit and attractive. She looked down to the cock that had just been in her mouth and felt arousal deepen as he stroked it.

"Come on, bitch." Wade grabbed the girl's arm, untied her wrists and led her over to the bed.

She laid down, her legs spread, and watched as Wade retied her hands in front of her and pulled the thong down her legs. He looked down and smiled at her, and her eyes filled with lust and longing for her Master.

"Soon, baby." he patted her head and slid off of the bed, nodding to Drew.

Drew climbed onto the bed and over the girl, grabbing her legs and pushing them back, exposing her wet pussy. He leaned down and began to lick at her sex, tasting her arousal and sliding his tongue over her clit before slipping it in her hole. The girl closed her eyes and moaned. Drew released her left leg and began to finger her dripping pussy, thrusting two fingers in and out of her quickly, causing her to moan louder and squirm beneath him. He lightly bit her clit, sending out a message for her to stay still. She did, clinching at the sheets above her head with her tied hands. After a few more minutes of teasing her, Drew climbed over her, placing his cock at her entrance. She looked up in to his blue eyes as he entered her. Her moan was cut off by him kissing her, forcing her to taste her own juices on his lips. She kissed him passionately, though, sliding her tongue in his mouth as he thrust in to her.

Wade and Sheamus watched while stroking their cocks. The girl's moans got to Sheamus and he walked over, climbed on the bed, and guided her head toward his cock once again. The girl sucked him eagerly, as Drew continued to fuck her, kissing and biting at her neck. Sheamus threw his head back and groaned loudly as he shot his load down the girl's throat and Drew placed his hand over her mouth once the red-haired man stepped back.

"Swallow it, whore" Drew growled

The girl shook her head, just for the hell of disobeying, and Sheamus reached down and removed the clamps from her nipples. The girl's eyes widened and she flailed about, as her breathing cut off from Drew covering her mouth and nose with his hand, and the pain in her nipples as the blood flow returned. She swallowed the cum, then gasped as Drew removed his hand.

"Good girl."

Sheamus slipped his boxers back on and sat on the chair across the room and continued to watch as Wade walked over to the bed. The girl whined as Drew slid out of her and pulled her up off the bed. He turned her around so that she was on her knees, facing the head of the bed, and positioned himself in front of her. Wade climbed behind her, slipping his cock over her pussy, digging his fingers into her hips. She whimpered and tried to thrust herself back onto her Master's cock, but he just slapped her ass, causing her to cry out, which gave Drew access to her mouth. As Drew thrust into her throat, Wade thrust into her pussy. The two men fucked the girl, focusing on their own pleasure instead of hers. She could only allow herself to be used as a fuck toy, and was desperate to please Wade and his friends, but she was so close to the edge, she couldn't stop herself from begging for release.

"Please...Master, may I please come?" She panted after she took her mouth off of Drew

"No." Wade growled, thrusting deep into her.

"Please!" she cried

Wade grabbed her hair, wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her up, keeping his cock in her. He bit down on her neck, causing her to cry out loudly.

"I said no, slut!" he said sternly

Drew crawled under the girl and Wade positioned her down on top of him, causing her to be filled with both of their cocks. She laid her head on Drew's shoulder as the men began to thrust. She cried from the frustration of not being allowed to release, and screamed as Wade raked his nails down her back, while Drew reached his arm up to choke her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling herself slip into sub space, afraid that she was going to end up cumming without permission. After what seemed like hours of endless fucking, she heard Wade's voice ordering her to come. She screamed as she felt herself fall over the edge of orgasm, and bit down on Drew's shoulder, tasting the blood that came from the wound. Drew cried out, splashing her inner walls and Wade's cock with his seed, which sent Wade over the edge.

Wade let go of the girl and she collapsed on top of Drew, who wrapped his arm around the shivering, panting mess. Sheamus smirked at Wade as the British man dressed himself.

"This has been one of the best night's I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll definitely have to do this again, very soon."

The girl smiled upon hearing this, closing her eyes and fell asleep as Drew stroked her hair.

* * *

**This gem came from muse that my Inner Drew McIntyre created one day. Damn him. The girl in the story was originally my OC, Sara, but I figured people would enjoy it more if she didn't have a name. **

**Gotta love the hotness that is Wai Barri, McInSex (copyrighted) and Fella.**


	2. Sheamus

She was waiting in The Corre's locker room, watching Wade's match on the small t.v. when the door opened. She turned and raised an eyebrow, seeing Sheamus walk in, still in his ring gear.

"Hey" she said, turning back to the t.v.

"Hey." He walked over and sat next to her

Not much more was said after that, for he leaned over and kissed Sara, forcing her to turn away from the t.v.

"Shea.." she said, but he pressed on, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Sheamus began to slide his trunks down his legs.

She watched as he stood, grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the room, the back of it facing the t.v.

"I'm going to fuck you while you watching him, understand?" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her up, lead her over to the chair

"Yes, Sir." she said as she obediently dropped her jeans and thong before leaning over the chair

Sheamus stood behind her, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her as she locked her eyes onto her Master on the screen.

"Don't take your eyes off him." Sheamus said as he dug his fingers into her hips, roughly pulling her back onto his cock

She began to moan, feeling her body give way to the arousal. She closed her eyes as she felt the tip of the Irish man's cock hit her g-spot. He slapped her ass hard, leaving a bright red hand print.

"Eyes open!" he growled, yanking her head up by her hair

"Yes, sir!" she cried out

The match ended, and she watched as the Corre made their way backstage. Sheamus didn't appear to be anywhere near done, and she couldn't help but wonder if Wade knew about this, and if he didn't, what would happen if he caught them. She reminded herself that Wade had told her before that she was to do whatever Drew and Sheamus asked of her, that she could trust them. Still, she hadn't of expected either of them to fuck her without Wade around. A few moments later the door to the locker room opened and Wade stepped in, a look of pure amusement appeared on his face as he saw his girlfriend being pounded by the Celtic warrior. Wade walked over to them and grabbed the girl by the hair, lifting her head so their eyes locked. She bit her lip, looking up at her Master as Sheamus released with a loud groan.

"Did you enjoy that little surprise, Sunshine?" Wade asked

"Yes Master." she responded obediently

"Good girl."

Sheamus and Wade went on about their business as if the previous incident hadn't even happened, leaving the girl in great need of orgasm. It was quite obvious it wasn't going to happen, at least not now, so she dressed and sat on the couch, pouting.

Sheamus noticed and nodded in her direction. Wade smirked.

"She'll get her reward soon enough." he whispered


	3. Drew

She was in darkness, the soft silk scarf tied tightly around her head, preventing her from seeing what was happening, and who was in the room with her. Her Master had tied her there, to the chair in the hotel room, hands behind her back, legs spread and cuffed. He had left her wearing only her red lace thong, moist from the arousal of earlier's unexpected encounter with Sheamus. She was gagged, a red ball shoved between her lips and fastened behind her head. He left her there. She heard the door open, then close. Silence followed, for what seemed like hours. Movement was limited, in her bound position, and the more time passed, the more painful her jaw became, and her saliva built behind the gag, pushing it's way through and running down her chin, dripping onto her naked breasts. She jumped when she heard the door open again, ages later, but nothing else. No voices, no movements, just more silence. She whimpered, not able to do anything else.

He stood there, watching her in silence. Watched as she squirmed in her bonds, watched the tiny goosebumps rise on her skin. He silently made his way over to her, smirking as she flinched and shrieked behind her gag when he stroked her cheek. He stood next to her, caressing her hair, she sat shivering, trying to figure out if it was her Master or not. His hands were softer, more gentle. There was a strong scent of a cologne that her Master doesn't wear. She moaned when his voice pierced the silence in the room.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight."

_Drew._

"Wade told me you can't be left alone. That as soon as you're alone you fuck the first thing that walks in the room. So while Wade's out, he sent me to babysit." He laughed, "Sheamus may of had his fun with you, but that is nothing compared to what I'm going to do."

She whined.

"Now, little one, I'll be sure to let you have some fun too..." he knelt and caressed her thigh, his hand roaming over her panty covered mound "I'm sure you need it, don't you?"

She nodded and shuddered under his touch.

"Me first, though"

Drew rose and walked over to the dresser, where Wade had laid all of their toys out. He picked up a silver chain with clamps attached at either end and walked back over to her. He massaged her breast, focusing on her nipple, making it hard. She braced herself, and groaned as the clamp bit down on the hard nub. He repeated the process with the other one, then removed her blindfold. She blinked, trying to adjust to the dim light in the room, and gazed up at the Scottish man. She felt her arousal deepen and the wetness grow between her legs as she stared up at him. He was standing there, leaning over her, smirking a sadistic smirk. He was wearing leather pants and a white button down shirt, which was unbuttoned, baring his toned chest. His hair was flowing over his shoulders, his beautiful eyes partially hidden by some of his hair hanging in his face. She blushed and felt ashamed for being so attracted to him, when she belonged to Wade. He tugged on the chain connecting the clamps and she winced as they tugged against her sensitive nipples. He reached behind him and pulled a long knife out of his pants, removing the cover. Her eyes widened, looking up at him with concern and fear. He kissed her forehead and placed the knife at her throat.

"You're going to do everything I say, aren't you?" He growled

She nodded.

"You're going to do what I want, aren't you?"

Again she nodded.

"Good girl."

He trailed the knife from her throat, down her breast, hooking it onto the chain and pulling, before trailing it down her stomach, and along her thighs. He took a piece of her thong and slipped the knife under it, slicing through the material. He repeated the process of trailing the knife over her body, adding pressure as he moved it downward. He sliced through the other side of the thong, and yanked it out from under her, leaving her completely naked, spread, and vulnerable. He placed the knife on the bed, next to the chair.

"Just in case..." he said

He walked to the table, picked up another item, a larger one, and walked back to her. He lifted her head, forcing her to look at him and not the object in his hand. He placed the vibrator on her swollen sex, rubbing it against her clit, watching her reaction. He laughed, then turned the vibrator on. She squealed as he pressed it directly against her clit. He held it there as she grew closer to orgasm, and when she was just about to fall over he edge, he yanked it away, causing her hips to rise and a loud groan to grow in her throat. He laughed, then pressed it back, turning it up to the next setting. She squirmed, attempting to get away from the vibrations torturing her sore clit. Again she was nearing orgasm, and again he pulled it away at the last second. She glared at him, would've called him a goddamn bastard if her mouth hadn't have been gagged. The chair beneath her was soaked, her legs were shaking, and her breathing was rapid. Drew wrapped his hand around her throat, holding her steady, and in one swift movement, shoved the vibrator deep into her pussy, turning the vibrator on high. She screamed through her gag, exploding in orgasm, juices flowing from her. Her whole body convulsed as he thrust the vibrator in and out repeatedly. When he finally removed the vibrator, she collapsed in the chair, body shivering. She barely heard him scold her, but her mind registered on his words, and her eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't say you could cum." he said, putting the soaked vibrator on the towel on the dresser.

She gulped, and her eyes watered. He was going to punish her. She'd never been punished by anyone other than her Master before. Wade always knew when enough was enough, and her limits. Did he tell them to Drew? Did he tell Drew her safe word? Did he tell him the signs that she's had enough? Her safe word...does he know it? She was scared, for once, and was regretting ever agreeing to let her Master's friends use her. Wade said that they'd all agreed to never hurt her, and to follow his rules, but Wade wasn't here, Drew could do anything to her. He could hurt her.

Drew walked over to her, with the key to her cuffs. He undid them, allowing her to move a bit. He removed the ball gag, and she licked her lips.

"Drew..." she began to speak, but stopped when he glared at her.

"You know you don't call me that behind closed doors." he said

"Sir.."

"I didn't say you could speak." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair

"But it's important! Please!" She cried out

"If I were you, I'd stop talking now."

"please.." she whimpered

He shoved her down on the bed, pinning her. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. His muscular body crushed her into the mattress. His hand went over her mouth, and he glared at her.

"If you make the slightest movement or sound, I swear to God you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. He let go of her, climbed off the bed, and grabbed restraints. Before she knew it, she was strapped down to the bed, on her stomach,, her feet hanging off the end, touching the floor, her arms pulled above her head, her still clamped nipples crushed between her body and the mattress. He grabbed her hair and pushed her face into the mattress, a sign that she is to leave it there.

"I suggest that you don't make a sound." Drew growled

He raised the leather whip in the air and brought it down on top of her back. She shrieked, for a moment, then bit into the comforter on the bed, trying to silence herself as the tears rolled down her eyes. Drew brought the whip down on her back, ass, thighs, and legs, repeatedly, watching the girl's backside turn red, welts rising. After fifty strokes of the whip, he stopped, dropping it on the floor. The girl's body shook, she sobbed into the blankets. He removed her restraints and she slid into the floor. He knelt and caught her, pulling her to his chest.

"Was that too much?" He asked softly

"No.." she hiccupped and curled into him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I'm sure. I was afraid you wouldn't know when to stop, but honestly, Wade's done worse." She smiled up at him as he wiped the last of her tears away.

He picked her up and put her on the bed, and removed his pants, revealing his fully erect member. He laid next to her and slowly massaging her body, tracing his fingers over the red welts. She laid on her side and closed her eyes, enjoying the little shivers his touch caused. His hand ran up and down her thigh and slipped between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he slid a finger between her slit, massaged her clit, and slipped it inside her. She moaned softly as he gently toyed with her, and let out a long breath as he slipped another finger inside. He finger-fucked her for a good five minutes, her body reacting to the arousal. He removed his fingers and shifted slightly, slipping his hard member into her. His chest pressed against her back, she winced as the welts stung, but she was soon distracted from the dull pain as he began thrusting into her. She reached her arm behind her and tugged at his long hair as he held her close and quickened his pace, groaning as her warmth engulfed his shaft, bringing him to the edge. He released his seed inside of her and her walls squeezed together as she came. The laid there, fingers entwined together, panting.

"That was fun" she giggled

"I agree." Drew laughed as he nuzzled against her, kissing her cheek.

Neither of them heard the door open, they had been moaning too loudly, and neither noticed the man observing them in the shadows, smiling.

* * *

**Finally updated, sorry it took so long! Hope everyone enjoyed. More to come, I'm sure.**


	4. Wade

She had tossed and turned all night, and woken up with a headache, therefore Wade confined her to the hotel room for the evening to rest, while he went to the arena for RAW. After an afternoon nap and dinner via room service, she laid in the bed in Wade's tshirt and a pair of panties, and flipped through the t.v. She tried to watch the beginning of RAW, but she wasn't in the mood, since she wasn't there. She watched up until Wade's match tag match was over with, and turned the t.v. off. She loved watching his aggression in the ring, seeing him panting, and sweating. It reminded her of all the time they've shared in bed.  
Her thoughts drifted through some of her favorite moments and she found her hand slowly moving down her abdomen, her stomach, and finally slipping past the hem of her panties. Her eyes closed as she pulled the tshirt up to her face, inhaling his scent. She moaned and began to rub her clit, feeling the moisture just thinking about him drew from her. Her fingers clinched the tshirt tight as she slipped a finger inside of her warmth and she bit her lip.

Wade put the card through the slot in the door and pushed it open, walking into the hotel room. He dropped his bag and stared at the bed, frowning at what he saw. She laid there, legs spread, hand between her legs, moaning like a bitch in heat. He shook his head, reached for his belt and began to undo the buckle.

She gasped, hearing the door open, close, and the sound of something dropping on the floor. Her hand flew out of her soaked underwear and she sat upright.

"Wade...I..." she stammered, not knowing what to say, knowing she had been caught.

"You were what?" He asked, pulling the belt through the loop of his jeans as he walked over to the bed.

"I was touching myself" she whispered, head lowered.

"What is my first rule?" He asked, tone flat.

"I'm not to touch myself unless you say I can."

She bit her lip and looked up with him with apologetic eyes. She looked pitiful, and he almost wanted to just fuck her better right there, bu he knew he couldn't. He closed his eyes and maintained composure.

"What happens when you break my ruleS?"

"I'm punished."

He opened his eyes, walked over to the chair by the bed, and sat down.

"Come here." He demanded

She crawled off the bed and slowly walked over to him, poking out her lip in hopes that her irresistably adorable pout would make him melt. It didn't, and he reached out and pulled her down over his lap. Within seconds he had her panties down to her ankles and the shirt bunched up around her shoulders. He raised the belt and brought it down on her ass. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Five minutes and about 50 blows later, tears were falling down her cheeks and she was dripping juices onto his jeans. He dropped his belt onto the floor and slowly rubbed the marks across her ass, making her wince.

"I'm sorry, Wade" she whispered "I want to be good for you"

"I know you do. Stand up"

He helped her up and lead her over to the bed. She silently squealed, expecting him to fuck her brains out like he always did after a "punishment", since it turned both of them on. Instead he laid her down and walked over to the duffel bag sitting on the table. He reached in and pulled out several items that she could not see. He turned and walked back to her.

"Spread your legs" he said

She obeyed, and he held up the long vibrator. He slipped it inside of her and told her to close her legs. She did. He turned her onto her side, pulling her arms behind her back. He then picked up the bondage tape and began to bind her arms at her elbows and wrists, then her legs at the knees and ankles. She was confused, but did not protest. He then placed a ball gag in her mouth and secured it behind her head.

"You can't help yourself, can you? You're such a little cum slut. I'm going to give you exactly what you want."

WIth that he reached between her legs and turned on the vibrator, to it's highest setting. She squealed, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower. Have fun." He grinned and walked off, and she heard the bathroom door close.

She moaned and squirmed on the bed, trying to push the invading shaft out of her, but it was impossible with the way he had her bound. She felt the wetness of her arousal dripping down her legs and her orgasm building. She tried to hold off for as long as she could, knowing if she came too soon, more would follow, and they would become less enjoyable., but hearing Wade humming away in the shower sent her over the edge. She came two more times before he emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and water dripping from his hair and beard. He walked over to her and stared into her lust filled eyes, smirking as she came again. He laid down on the bed beside her, on his side, and watched her squirming and pleading through her gag for him to turn the vibrator off. He wouldn't, though, she hadn't had nearly slowly reached down and began to stroke his long, hard erection. She watched him as her clit throbbed and burned, her flesh coated with a thin layer of sweat. She wanted him to touch her, to rip the rest of her clothes off, the vibrator from her pussy, and fuck her as hard as she could. She hated cumming from the toys, even if he was the one controlling them, because her orgasms were always so much better when they came directly from him. After several minutes, and one orgasm from her, it seemed that he had read her mind and realized what she wanted, even though he had known all along. He stopped stroking himself and reached over to lightly trail his fingers down her thigh. He then began ripping the tape off of her legs and arms. He ungagged her, then pulled the vibrator from her, a gush of fluids following. He positioned himself in front of her and thrust in. Her arms flew around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist. He brushed the sweaty hair from her face and pulled the shirt over her head as he began thrusting into her harder. She dug her nails into his neck and pulled him into a kiss, feeling his soft beard against her face. Their tongues entwined as he slid his hands beneath her, lifting both of them up so that he was on his knees and she was wrapped around him. She ground her hips against him, not breaking the kiss. Her hands wrapped into his hair, pulling on what she could, as he grabbed a handful of her hair. He broke the kiss for air, and she gasped and clenched around his length as her sixth orgasm ripped through her. He groaned as he buried his face into her neck and felt his cock twitch and release inside of her.

He held her close for a moment then laid her down on the bed, pulling her as close as he could and wrapping his arms tightly around her. She shuddered with exhaustion, yawned, then closed her eyes.

"I love you" she said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**And with that, I am done with this! Thanks for the reviews.**_


End file.
